User talk:Spencemac724
Welcome to my Talk Page! These are my rules... *No spamming, flaming, cursing, or testing. *Always leave a signature after your message. *Any vandalism you make will be deleted and you will be reported. *Try not to use any Internet slang. If you want to view any of my past articles, click the numbers in the box to the right. Well, I think that's it. Thanks for visiting! -Spencemac724 ---- Re: Founder According to Wikia, Sulaiman400 founded this wiki on the 9 June, 2008.--Richard 19:04, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Spencer 19:05, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Aaaanndd, he only made one edit. If you want sysop powers, you'll need to go straight to a staff member and ask them if you can adopt/refound the wiki. Glad you linked to this from some random talk page I saw on RSW. This would be of much use. :) 10:32, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Oh poo, sig doesn't work. Re:template I don't know how to use CSS at all. Ask an administrator. 16:11, 10 August 2008 (UTC) My Userboxes Oh, ok thanks for the tip. -- 5chidori talk 00:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Wait can i just upload the pics to this wiki? 5chidori 02:31, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Images Ok thanks! -- 5chidori talk 02:32, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Images Oh ok. -- 5chidori talk 03:25, 13 August 2008 (UTC) RE: New Policy I'm not so fond of necessarily having that put into effect. Some users could add some constructive edits to others' clan's pages. 06:24, 13 August 2008 (UTC) with my sig While I know how to make screenshots, I'm still not very good at uploading images. can you help me here?-- 09:17, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Found my way here I found this wiki by accident, I was on Sannse's central talk page, for a check user, when I noticed it. :P --Azaz129 22:31, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Blocking on RSW Try it now. --Azaz129 03:17, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately you seem to have a shared IP, meaning that if any of the others get blocked, (with auto-block enabled), so will you. I believe the only people immune to this are sysops.--Azaz129 03:29, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Wanted Pages Since the wanted pages aren't much of an issue right now I say we focus more on the pages/policy and maintenance for now. (I'll set up the RfA page tomorrow)--Azaz129 01:49, 15 August 2008 (UTC) TY for welcome. I'll go and make a logo i you want. User:Derilith 00:27, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Logo and Sig Hey, I needed help with 2 things. First , I found a good logo for GreenSkulls, but its not from RuneScape. It's just a random pic of a cartoonish green skull. Am I allowed to make it the logo? Also, can you help me with a whole new sig? The same color I have now, but have a Guthix Full helm on 1 side, and a BH green skull on the other.-- 16:13, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Clan Pages Why are all the clan pages getting deleted? -- 5chidori talk 01:08, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah i figured it out but forgot to say so. -- 5chidori talk 02:42, 23 August 2008 (UTC) P2P Yes the clan is p2p and, If there any under construction template? --CoNgRaTzItSaCoLo 18:55, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks i needed it :) --CoNgRaTzItSaCoLo 23:23, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Polls Hey Just wondering but how do you make polls i kinda have an idea --CoNgRaTzItSaCoLo 01:29, 26 August 2008 (UTC) New Logo? Hey i made this and you should give look I hope a copied that right --CoNgRaTzItSaCoLo 01:59, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ---- :The moment youve all been waiting for :) ---- :: Btw how do you make cooler signatures --CoNgRaTzItSaCoLo 15:48, 30 August 2008 (UTC) New pic I think Imight have reached the limit of 8 images,so if one needs to be deleted, please delete the old one, with the verac Brassard, not the d chain one.-- 01:50, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, for me? You shouldn't have l0l. Thanks for that. Also, I fixed my sig.-- 02:27, 31 August 2008 (UTC) burecratcy/welcoming commitee hi m8, its me from the rs wiki. I've noticed you've been welcoming many new players to this wiki, as you're a bureucrat. I was wondering if i were able to help you with that, as i've seen many new polayers before you logged on, and wanted to help the welcoming. If possible contact me on my talk page on the rs wiki. If i'm allowed, ill copy your formula and help u, thanks!!! Zilenserz 19:38, 1 September 2008 (UTC) clan type It is a members clan, also, so you're ok with the fact the clan page redirects to this wiki?? ---- Hi RPR is a Free clan. '' madkristoff '' Categories & Administrators Hey, I was wondering if i got what it takes to be an Admin. Also, I would request a minigame category to be created as I have created lots of minigame articles and I would like them to be under a category other than the Articles category. Thanks--Sbstransit 11:25, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Clan Info It's both an F2P clan and a P2P clan. Thanks. Firzenr 09:10, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Re:Rollback Thanks a lot! -- 5chidori talk 03:34, 20 September 2008 (UTC) But I have a question. How do you use it? -- 5chidori talk 03:42, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :It's like the same as undoing, but when you use the it, it reverts all the edits by that current user. You'll get use to it. Cheers, -- 04:01, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Hai :) Thanks. :) Butterman62 (talk) 22:12, 6 October 2008 (UTC)